


In the Night

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, True Mates, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Hannibal keeps his hand where it is, but moves his body up next to Will’s and places a gentle kiss to his neck. His unoccupied arm wraps itself around Will’s waist and pulls the smaller man to him, his fingers slipping even further inside to rub up against that sweet spot that causes Will’s brow to furrow even deeper and a pained cry to drop from his lips.Will feels like he's drowning.This is a sea inside that he has fallen into and Hannibal is the waves that are crashing against his shore, as sure as the tide and unyielding in their steady erosion of his doubts. Will he survive this? Does even want to anymore? He is unsure. So he decides to stop swimming, even if it's just for this night.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mark me not a Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705220) by [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/pseuds/KatherineKrawl). 



> This is for the wonderful KatherineKrawl. Thank you for giving me your blessing to post this---you're so awesome! It's inspired by and set inside her Mark Me Not A Savage Series that I am just in love with. I hope you all enjoy it. <3

Under the dark of night it is easier for Will to quiet the storm inside himself. Since he had presented to his Alpha---to Hannibal---the following string of days within the cycling flood of his heat had brought the crushing waves of self doubt and denial to a swirling maelstrom within himself that he only found peace from in the night or in the soft, warming afterglow of their frequent coupling.

Will likes to think he prefers it this way, in the night. He intellectually knows the cameras are still going and that they are in a cell being watched. And he is eventually going to have to deal with them---what he and Hannibal are to each other and what that means. However, the lights out around them and the knowledge of the world mostly sleeping quietly in the background allows Will to pretend that he is somewhere else in time and that it is just the two of them there laying together in their own space. 

He is laying on his back in their shared bed under the thin sheet when he feels Hannibal stir beside him.

“Your thoughts are very loud tonight, Will. It’s a wonder I've slept at all with the noise.”

The voice beside Will chuckles and a hand slips up from under the covers and places itself on Will’s bare chest. 

Will closes his eyes and lets out the breath he’s been holding in a huff that he hopes conveys the irritation that he feels at the quietness between them and within him being disturbed. He braces himself against the inevitable rush of warmth and contentment that he also feels at his Alpha’s purring voice.

“It never seemed to bother you before, my thoughts. Not often tasty and not often quiet. I'll try not to disturb you with their volume.”

Will makes to turn his body away from the solid column of heat beside him and to put some space between their bodies. Sensing a retreat beginning however, Hannibal props himself onto his elbows from his stomach and pulls Will back down onto his back, draping his Alpha body over the omega’s.

“Then let's see what's to be done about quieting them." 

Without waiting for a response from Will, Hannibal crawls down the body beneath him, still below the thin sheet, and comes to rest between Will’s legs. 

“Hannibal, what are you….Uh...ah!”

The small protest that he makes to let out dies before it's born as he feels the long, dexterous fingers of his Alpha make their way to the folds surrounding his opening where a swirling wetness soon joins them. 

His voice cuts off and a whimper leaves the Omega---a high reedy sound with an intoxicating blend of desperation and embarrassment--- as Hannibal's tongue slips inside the omegan hole and tastes his mate.

“God, Hannibal…..fffffuck.”

Will’s brows furrow and he let's out a moan as his arm slips out from under the sheet and his hand angrily slams into the frame holding the mattress that they lay on.

“Fuck, that feels so good…....I hate it.” A frown draws across Will’s face at the words. “I need to know this will end. I don't want to keep feeling this way…”

He tries to squirm away from the Alpha’s mouth, but the older man pins Will’s hips to the mattress and licks a broad stripe up his Omega’s length. He takes his time with it, tracing him there with his tongue while his index finger teases the rim of Will’s newly presented opening.

“Your body gave me this, Will.” A finger runs down the edge, slipping just inside. “You presented for me. My body is yours as well, something which I think you forget. We are Per Mutua Nexis, Will. We belong together…”

Two of his fingers find their way inside Will, a deep glide all the way in till Hannibal feels the rush of Will’s breath leave him in a whine that reveals the burgeoning cracks beginning in his armour.

Light kisses are pressed into the side of Will’s thighs as Hannibal slowly works his fingers in and out, and back in again, drawing breathy gasps and moans from his omega.

“Stop fighting me, Beloved. Stop fighting us. Stop fighting yourself. It's okay to feel this---to enjoy what we are together.”

Hannibal keeps his hand where it is, but moves his body up next to Will’s and places a gentle kiss to his neck. His unoccupied arm wraps itself around Will’s waist and pulls the smaller man to him, his fingers slipping even further inside to rub up against that sweet spot that causes Will’s brow to furrow even deeper and a pained cry to drop from his lips.

Hannibal kisses away that sound, letting its decibels drown themselves in the cover of his mouth and the gentle movements of his tongue as he explores the other man’s mouth. 

Will feels like he's drowning. 

This is a sea inside that he has fallen into and Hannibal is the waves that are crashing against his shore, as sure as the tide and unyielding in their steady erosion of his doubts. Will he survive this? Does even want to anymore? He is unsure. So he decides to stop swimming, even if it's just for this night.

Will returns his Alpha’s fervent kisses with a rising resolve of his own that Hannibal immediately feels. It’s in the hands that begin to clutch at his shoulders instead of pull and the gradual feel of tension from Will’s body that once flowed out, now curling in on itself into a tightly wound spiral of pleasure that Hannibal aches to see snap. 

His Will is finally letting go, though Hannibal knows it likely has an expiration date. The hallmark of Will’s designs is that they always carry an element of wistful forbearance---the light and dark within him continually putting him at odds with himself, making him long for both but ultimately destined to revisit his choices and force a new conviction upon them when his judgment on his own self becomes too much. It's what he both loves and hates about Will. Loves it for how both that light and dark within the man create a shadow all on their own that dances so beautifully with Hannibal's. Hates it for the continual conflict it creates within his mate and the resulting distance that it puts between them. Now the two have merged into one, as they well and should be. It will only take time for his omega to fully accept it and not turn away again. Hannibal doubts that that will be tonight though. 

Still, he will take what Will gives him. He was lost the moment he looked into his omega’s eyes those years ago and he was found when he went to his knees for him in front of Jack Crawford. Now he is in literal and figurative chains for the man. Hannibal knows he cannot live without Will now, not since he has presented for him and the true depth of their bond has made itself known. He can only hope to show Will that all the blood and hurt and pain of their past has led them to what they are to each other now and that it would be spitting in the faces of gods he isn’t even sure exist to turn away from the chance that they have been given. 

“Turn over, Will. I want to feel you now."

It comes out a bit more whispered and breathless than intended into Will’s ear when the Omega drops his face into his Alpha’s neck and nuzzles him after their next kiss. Will lets out a purr at the words, losing himself finally in the comforting warmth of his mate’s arms and moves to comply.

The sight draws a sharp breath out of Hannibal as he pulls back the covers and watches his Omega roll to his front and splay his legs as far as they will go, the inside of his thighs taking the weight as his chest presses into the bed and his ass lifts slightly.

A low level growl makes its way from Hannibal’s lips when he sees Will’s dripping hole presented so beautifully to him as the scent of Will’s continued heat hits his nose. 

“So beautiful, Will…”

His hand moves to cup the firm cheeks below him and he slides his two fingers back down his hole, tracing its edges again and collecting the slick that had begun pooling in the Omega’s folds. 

“Hannibal, please…”

The words coupled with the sharp whine that suddenly erupts from below him shakes Hannibal from the trance he seemed to be falling under at the heady aroma of his mate surrounding him. Hannibal brings the fingers covered in slick to his mouth and quickly tastes the sweetness there, depositing more of his own saliva in turn, and grips his Alpha length with it to coat himself. He wastes no time then in lining himself up with Will’s hole and sinking himself into the velvety warmth in one long, quick glide straight to the hilt.

This is the moment he waits for in everything now, Will knows. It is the space between in his body and his mind where there is nothing. The doubting voice in his mind that speaks of the world and Molly and what’s right and decent is silenced and all that remains is a peaceful stillness, like the glassy surface on a clear blue lake. All that he feels and hears and sees is simply who he is inside, made to be whole in this moment, joined to his Alpha---to Hannibal, his mate.

“Yesss…..” Will breathes, the relief he feels inside himself so palpable that he can almost taste it on his tongue.  
“Yes, Hannibal. Need this, want it.----want you. Don’t care about anything else.”

Will arches his back, simultaneously pushing himself back into the body caging him in from behind and feeling the answering push from his Alpha pressing his front into the bed below him. The movement works up a friction along his own length that creates a wonderful contrast to the feeling of the one that is inside him. “Oh, oh….Ohhh.” Will’s breath leaves him in short, cut-off little gasps as his mouth falls open against the arm he has beneath his face.

Hannibal feels that change within Will again the moment he is sunk inside his mate. In the darkness of the night around them he finds Will there in the quiet together with him, their joining always bringing them a peace together that they could never know separately. Hannibal is sure of this now. All the teacups that could ever shatter and be made whole again would never compare in their beauty to the savage work of art that is the jagged edges of their true selves coming together in these fragile moments to find their perfect fit as one. It brings a tear to Hannibal’s eye at the thought, before he pushes it away and refocuses his energy and his mind on Will and what he needs from him.

Hannibal lays the weight of himself down onto Will, pressing him into the bed and pumping his hips into the smaller man beneath him, delighting in the relaxed breath and whimpered sound of his name on Will’s lips. The next words come quickly and sputtered out from Will in his keening pleasure, but Hannibal hears them clear as day. 

Will wants him. Will needs him---doesn’t care about anything else. Hannibal isn’t so naive to think that that last part isn’t anything but a product of Will’s heat-addled mind. Oh it may be true for the man in this moment, however he knows that Will will emerge from his heat delirium to his own internal conflicts again. But he believes the first part----he can feel it. And he needs and wants Will just as much, maybe even more. All he can hope to do is show the younger man that that is all they both truly need.

Bracing his hands beside the Omega’s shoulders, Hannibal begins moving in earnest, his hips rocking up and into his mate in long, rolling glides. Will’s cries out again beneath him, and Hannibal closes his eyes. The feeling of being inside Will compares to nothing he has ever experienced in his life, not even the feeling of taking one. If anything, this is proof of the life that Will has taken from him. That’s how it feels to Hannibal. All the pleasure that he has ever felt in knowing he had taken an undeserving life and transformed it is nothing compared to the pleasure he feels in knowing Will has taken his life and transformed it into what it is now---what they are together in Per Mutua Nexis. Oh, and what they could still be together bonded....

Hannibal leans his head down and scrapes the edges of his Alpha fangs down the side of Will’s neck, right across that gland that he aches to sink his teeth into. Will is so gone in this moment that it’s clear he doesn’t even register the movement, save for the pleasure that it brings him. He could do it now with just one bite---bond them together as they should be. It is so tempting in this moment. But no, he will not. He wants Will to come to him in this of his own mind and will. He wants all of the man given freely and will settle for nothing less. Instead he places a kiss where a bite should be and bucks up into his mate once more before rolling them to their sides still joined with Will spooned up to his front within his arms.

Hannibal moves his right hand down Will’s front and grabs ahold of the younger man’s length. The head is slick and wet from his continued and sustained arousal, and Hannibal uses it to coat the man’s length as he begins sliding his hand up and down, giving Will just the amount of pressure he knows he needs from his palm and curling it around the head slightly on the way up.

“There you are, Will. Yes, just with me. Just us.”

Will distantly registers sharpness along his neck but quickly forgets its significance when lips form along the same spot and he is rolled over onto his side. Hannibal is quickly on him again, pulling Will into him and a large hand begins stroking up and down his length. It is wildly pleasurable to Will, the direct stimulation inside of him and to his dick. He feels the spiral of pleasure within himself coiling tighter and threatening to snap. He hears Hannibal’s words. Yes. Just them together. He is all that Will wants.

“Fuck, Hannibal, I’m close.” He sobs, feeling Hannibal’s breath ghost across his ear and a tongue flick out and touch the shell. “Make me come, Alpha. Want to feel you come inside me…”

If Hannibal thinks he still has any control left within himself, that illusion is quickly shattered at hearing his Omega call out to him. But those next words, the desperate plea in them, pulls an undeniable surge of lust from the older man that makes the pleasure well-up hot and fast in his groin, making him ache to give his mate what he wants and needs. Wasting no time, Hannibal pushes in hard and fast once, letting his nearly inflated knot slip past the tight ring of muscle that is gripping him, and seal their bodies together. Hannibal renews his interest in Will’s own cock and begins working the shaft quickly in time with his short swift thrusts inside. 

“Yes, Will. I’m right here, Beloved...come with me.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before he feels the silken insides clench hard down and around him and Will’s comes, shooting across the back of his hand. This triggers his own pleasure as his alpha length twitches and floods his mate with the release they have both sought. Since Will presented to him two days ago, Hannibal has been inside him many times and has felt the man fall apart beneath him in pleasure often enough that when he closes his eyes he is sure the image of his mate at the moment of his ecstasy is burned into the skin there as clear and fresh as the first moment he knew what it felt like to bring him to it. It is a pleasure Hannibal will never recover from, nor does he wish to. He wants them there in it together, always. Bonded. He hopes the remaining days of Will’s heat are enough to show him this. The thought of it brings up a melancholy within him that he doesn’t want souring this moment, so he ceases this train of thought and instead smiles to himself as he hears the contented purr of his mate and feels the smaller man snuggle back into him. 

Will imagines he is floating in this moment. His mind feels blissfully empty while his body feels unbearably full, filled completely with his Alpha and his Alpha’s seed--- and it’s all he feels like he will ever truly need or want. He chases it unhurriedly, letting his body ride out the waves and shudders around his mate’s cock, until he finally falls back with a purring sigh and sinks even deeper into the arms encircling him. 

The storm inside him is quiet again for the time being. How long it will be this time he is unsure. Under the cover of night it is easier for him. And it is still night, he knows. One of Will’s hands reaches up in front of him and clasps the one that Hannibal has pressed to his chest. 

It’s easier this way, he now tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @oftempestsandteacups


End file.
